depth_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
APS Underwater Assault Rifle
An older model of assault rifle used by Russian frogmen. What it lacks in stopping power it makes up for with speed. The APS Underwater Assault Rifle is the first fully automatic weapon obtainable in Depth. Despite it's low cost tier, it's modifications and overall versatility make it a solid weapon choice for a whole game. Attributes Standard: * Cost: $2000 * Damage: 35 per round * Rate of Fire: 1 round/0.1 seconds * Magazine Size: 30 rounds * Reload Time: 2 seconds * Total Potential Damage: 1050/3 seconds * Total DPS: 210 With Heavy Barrel: * Damage: 87.5 per round * Rate of Fire: 1 round/0.17 seconds * Magazine Size: 20 rounds * Reload Time: 2 seconds * Total Potential Damage: 1750/3.4 seconds * Total DPS: 515 Available Modifiers * Splitting Rounds * Tagging Rounds * Toxic Rounds * Bleeding Rounds * Tranquilizer Rounds * Extra Ammo * Heavy Barrel * Scope * Night Vision Scope Tips and Tricks The APS is a solid weapon investment for just about everyone, regardless of skill. It's relatively low cost, combined with it's available modifiers and ease of use, means that this weapon can stay effective throughout a match. Without Heavy Barrel, the APS can hold it's own, even against it's higher tier counterpart, the APS Amphibious Rifle. Their DPS is very close, and the damage per shot is identical. Where the APS takes off on it's own is ammo conservation. With it's slower rate of fire, good trigger discipline is more rewarded than with an ADS, and trips to an ammo crate are fewer and less frequent. The APS has much cheaper modifiers than the ADS, so if you are struggling with gold, staying with the APS is more cost effective than attempting to upgrade. Even if you are doing well, you can consider purchasing the Heavy Barrel modifer, which turns the APS into a different weapon altogether. Heavy Barrel The Heavy Barrel attachment is one that completely changes the nature of the APS. It first reduces the number of rounds in a magazine to 20 and drops the rate of fire almost in half. In exchange, each round has it's damage increased by 250% percent (before ammo modifiers). It changes the APS from an assault weapon into an automatic cannon. If your aim is good, it only takes 2 unmodified shots with a Heavy Barrel APS to completely kill a Mako or Thresher, 3 shots to skill a Tiger or a non-raging Bull, 4 shots to skill a Hammerhead or a Great White without Juggernaut. The Heavy Barrel Attachment heavily relies on great aim and awareness, however. If you miss more often than not, the Heavy Barrel is probably not worth the investment. Trivia * The APS Underwater Assault Rifle is a real gun, produced in Russia for their frogmen who defended docks from amphibious invaders. * Produced in 1975, it is still being made today by the Tula Arms Plant. * It has a fire rate of 600 rounds per minute, and an effective range of 30m at 5m of depth. This range drops with increasing depth, down to 11m at 40m of depth.